lost memories
by shadowdolls
Summary: Toushiro just lost his memory and it might take a while for the fourth squad to make an antidote because of that Ichigo was assigned to stay with Toushiro and at least let him now some facts about who he is.
1. memories has been lost

_ok people I'm not sure if you'll like this but eh i hope you do. Please comment on this story afterwards it can be bad or good i don't care just comment. if it's bad that's better cause well I wanna learn from my mistakes_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lost Memories

Chapter 1

**Hitsugaya's POV**

When I woke up every inch of my body felt pain and was full of bandages. My head hurt like hell, also I can't remember anything. As in nothing, who am I actually? I keep asking myself that same question over and over again but I just can't seem to remember. While I was trying to figure out my identity I heard a knock from the door that was just a few feet away from me.

When the door slid open I saw 3 people standing right in front of the door. One had a long blond hair and the other had a red spiky one. The person with the unnaturally orange hair attracted me the most. I don't think I ever saw someone who looks strong at the same time gentle. His warm looking eyes had captured me and I couldn't take my eyes of him.

"Hey Toushiro! So you feeling better?" the orange haired teen asked with a joyful tone but at the same time it seem like he was also very concerned and worried.

I just gave him a confused look and asked "um... Who's Toushiro?"

**Ichigo's POV**

When I opened the door I saw Toushiro. He seemed like he was staring at me and that made me uncomfortable yet very happy.

You see I liked Toushiro. I don't actually know when it has started but I find him very attractive. His teal eyes look cold yet seemed warm at the same time. His hair was as white as snow and was very smooth. I liked him very much and that was all that matters to me.

As I said when I opened the door I saw Toushiro. The first thing I asked him was _"Hey Toushiro! So you feeling better?" _

I thought he would yell at me as always and tell me _'It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you kurosaki.' _but instead the words that came from his mouth was "who's Toushiro?"

My eyes widened with shock and worry. "What do you mean whose Toushiro taichou?" I heard Matsumoto say with a concerned tone. Toushiro just answered with another confused look. I went near him and pressed my hand against his forehead. "Ouch!" Toushiro said as a reaction of touching his head.

"Do you really seriously don't remember who you are Toushiro?" I asked again looking straight at his eyes. "Um I'm sorry mister I really don't know what your talking about." He replied.

"Renji get the 4th squad taichou. I think Toushiro just lost his memories" I commanded Renji asking him to hurry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(a/n) ok it wasn't as long as i expected but i guess maybe it's ok right hehe please comment so I'll see if I'll finish this and well suggest on what can happen in the story ok ^^ hope you do. Cess out._


	2. Ichigo, matsumoto take care of him

_ok well this is the second chapter of lost memories. hhmmm k if anybody is actually reading this I need your help i need some ideas to how Toushiro will get back his memories but I guess if you don't want to then just review please I beg you. I really wanna know your opinions everyone_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Lost memories**

**Chapter 2**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Even when I felt a slight jolt of pain when he touched my head I also felt warmth from his hand. It was nice and relaxing. I wanted him never to pull his hand of my aching head. Sadly my wish didn't come true. He just let go of my forehead when the blond lady that was still outside the door asked him a question. "Hey Kurosaki are you sure Hitsugaya-taichou really lost his memories."

"Most likely. This must've been the effect of the arrancar we encuontered talked about. Darnit." I heard the orange hair teen say with a very worried tone. "wait does that mean I won't have to do so much paper works anymore" the blond lady said with a grin on her face that for some reason it made me annoyed. It felt like what she said was a bad thing.

I just ignored that feeling and asked her "Excuse me but who are you? And what do you mean I lost my memories?"

"hhmmm we'll answer that question later. First, I'm your friend. My name is Matsumoto and you respect me very much for my beautiful looks and good swordsmanship. You also practically do whatever I say to you and well you owe me 500 yen." The lady said chuckling.

I got the annoyed feeling again but I just ignored it like before. I didn't think that anything bad will happen if I ignored it will there?

**Ichigo's POV**

I can't believe this woman. If Toushiro remember his past she would so get a mountain of paper work and I'm sure much more. I shook my head in disbelief and smiling a little at the sight as Matsumoto was saying so many lies to Toushiro.

"Oh really? I owe you 500 yen?" I heard Toushiro say to Matsumoto. I'm serious seeing Toushiro with a cute and confused face makes me wanna kiss him badly.

"Don't give her anything Toushiro. You don't owe her." I said looking at Matsumoto with a smirking face. "aawww c'mon Ichigo don't spoil my fun." Matsumoto said pouting like a kid. "You know if he remembers his past you are so dead." I whispered to Matsumoto's ear warning her of the misfortunes she might get. "I know but you don't get this kind of chance of seeing Hitsugaya-taichou like this everyday and well asking him for something is almost impossible so this would be a good chance.." She whispered back putting a big smile on her face while chuckling.

A little while after she whispered to me the door slid open revealing Unohana, the 4th squad captain, and some of her squad members right behind her.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I couldn't hear what the two people where talking about so I just stayed their quietly looking around me to see if I can remember anything. As of what I heard I lost my memory so I wanted to know who I am. As I was gonna ask some questions to know basic facts about me I saw the door open once more and saw a woman with a few people behind her.

"Ah Unohana-san your here." I heard the orange haired teen say. "So what's the problem Kurosaki?" the woman asked. "Well Toushiro doesn't remember who he is." the orange haired teen said bluntly. "hhmm is that true?" replied the woman who was still outside the door.

She went inside momentarily and touched my head like what the teen has done. I also felt warmth when she touched my head but it wasn't the same warmth I felt with the orange haired teen. I thought that I wanted the teen's touch cause it was warmer and felt a lot more comfortable but I bet it would've been weird if I said that out loud.

As she let go of my head I heard her say; "You are right Kurosaki. Our little taichou has lost his memories but he hasn't lost the way of how to speak....luckily. As you explained to me an arrancar did this, I think we could fix an antidote to cure him but it might take a while so pls. Ichigo and Matsumoto, take care of him ok?"

"Hai" the two answered as the woman walked out the room.

"Well Toushiro I guess you're stuck with us now. Hihi I think we might have a fun time." Matsumoto said patting my back. "hehe i hope so too Matsumoto-san" I replied smiling at her and looked to see the orange hair boy staring at Matsumoto-san with a little annoyed face. "Um is anything wrong mister?" I asked him.

"Ah oh yeah I haven't actually introduce myself have I? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo but you can call me Ichigo." the orange haired teen said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you Ichigo" I said. I felt his warm hand against mine again. It felt the same as when he had touched my head and it feels so comfortable. I wondered what would it of felt like if I held his whole body. Would've it felt warm and relaxing just like this? Well I didn't actually want to hug him cause that would be too embarrassing. I mean I just met the guy or at least I think I did. So I just continued shaking his hand and smiling at him.

"So Toushiro do you want to go out for a bit?" Ichigo asked me while wearing a warm looking smile and I gladly said yes. "Yehey let's go shopping guys." Matsumoto said pulling me with her outside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_hahaha so wat do u think everyone is this one short or what? well just tell me if you want longer chapters ok? well might make the chapter 3 a little bit later._


	3. A bad feeling

_hhhmmm I think this might kinda be a crappy chapter but eh hope it's enough to please you guys. I have my exams this week so well I might update a new chapter next month. I hope your looking forward to it_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Lost memories**

**Ichigo's POV**

As Matsumoto was about to leave dragging Toushiro with her, I yelled telling them to stop.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" I heard Matsumoto yell back at me from outside the room stopping on her tracks. "Shouldn't Toushiro change first?" I asked her looking at Toushiro who wore only a white robe. "Ah you're right Kurosaki. C'mon Toushiro." She replied coming back to Toushiro's room still holding his hand.

I was a little annoyed by with the sight of Matsumoto holding Toushiro and wanted to pull him to me possessively and tell Matsumoto not to even lay a finger on him. Obviously though I wouldn't say that, so I just tried my hardest to keep myself under control.

**Matsumoto's POV**

As I was going in Toushiro's room I saw Kurosaki looking at me and Toushiro. He obviously looked a little bit annoyed. I was going to ask him why but then I saw his eyes move down to my arm in which I was holding my little taichou. I then thought maybe he liked my little taichou. The thought made me grin and made me want to laugh. I already had my suspicions before and I think this has confirmed my thought.

**Ichigo's POV**

For some reason Matsumoto suddenly grinned when she entered Toushiro's room and looked at me just now. I just gave her a questioning look hoping to get an answer. Sadly she just chuckled and pushed Toushiro to me. "Well here you go Kurosaki. Help Toushiro get change will yah. He might of forgotten how to already." she said still wearing that grin that's kinda creeping me out already.

"Ah ok." I answered a little confused and weirded out by Matsumoto. "Well I'll just get my wallet and think of where we should go." She said and with that she left us looking very excited.

"Hmmm does Matsumoto-san like shopping?" I heard Toushiro ask while looking up at me. I looked backed at his cute and curious face which made me smile. "Yeah, there was even this one time where she went shopping and bought a huge pile of clothes in my world." I said chuckling at the memory.

"What do you mean your world? Is there another world beside Soul Society?" he asked. "Ah yeah you wouldn't remember would you. There actually is and it's the human world." I said answering his questions. I also told him some facts about my world, soul society and about the 13 squads which consist of the taichou, fukutaichou and squad members. He just nodded at each fact and was a little surprise when he knew he was a captain.

"Seriously a small person like me is actually a captain?!" he said sounding shocked but very happy. He looked like a small and cute kid. I just chuckled and nodded.

"Well maybe you should get changed by now so we could leave." I said getting his clothes from the closet in his room. I handed him his shinigami clothes (well more like threw it to him)and ask him if he still knows how to actually wear clothes. He nodded looking down at the clothes at his hand. I just smiled at him and was about to leave but then I felt Toushiro's hand pulling my clothes telling me to stop.

"Huh, what's wrong Toushiro?" I asked him.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

When Ichigo was about to leave I had a feeling inside me that wanted him to stay. I suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his clothes pulling it and asking for him not to leave.

"Huh what's wrong?" I heard him ask me. I didn't actually know what to say to him. I only grabbed his sleeve on instinct anyway, but one thing for sure I didn't want him to leave me alone. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling. A feeling where in if I was alone something might come and kill me. I didn't notice that tears because of fright were already running through my eyes until Ichigo shouted; "Hey Toushiro are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Ah I don't know" I said my eyes widening a little. I felt his hand wiping away the tears in my eyes.

**Ichigo's POV**

I thought that he didn't want me to leave because he was scared. "Hey c'mon you shouldn't cry. I'll just be outside the door. You can call me if you're having problems." I said trying to comfort him. It's not like I didn't want to stay with him but just thinking about Toushiro being naked makes my whole face red. Gladly he nodded at me and let go of my sleeve.

When I left the room I felt something was wrong. I felt a strange reiatsu around the room. I scanned if anybody was there but I didn't see anyone.

A few minutes later I heard Toushiro calling out to me. "Hey Ichigo I'm done changing." I heard him say. I opened the door and saw him there standing in the middle of the room. Gladly he looked fine and safe but the feeling I had wasn't gone yet and so I grabbed Toushiro and his Zanpaktou, which was just beside the door and ran away to find Matsumoto and tell her about what just happened. _'What the hell was that' _I asked myself.

"Hey Kurosaki-san why are you running so fast" as I heard Toushiro's questioning voice I stopped and looked at him. "Ah well so we could... um.... go to Matsumoto already." I said looking around.

I didn't feel the presence of that strange reiatsu anymore but I didn't want to put my guard down so I asked Toushiro to hurry. I didn't want to put him in danger...... not like what happened before. The sad and painful memory of what happened before Toushiro lost his memory flashed in my head.

I was the cost of his memory lost. If I wasn't so distracted this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't fall for his tricks Toushiro would still be alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ok it's official I think that chapter sucked. wwahhh hope you still comment seriously even if its a very bad comment._


	4. The past

GOD AT LAST I'M ACTUALLY DONE!!! It took me such a long time sorry for the wait people. and well hhmm this seems kinda long doesn't it. *sigh* oh well. so here's my fanfic hope you enjoy. f.y.i. this is all Ichigo's pov k? k  


* * *

Lost memories

**Chapter 4**

**Ichigo's POV**

When we were on the way to Matsumoto's room, I can't help but to recall the painful memory I had, the memory of the day before Toushiro has forgotten about himself.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Toushiro! You wanted to see me?" I asked running towards my teal eyed friend. _

_He was wearing his gigia and surprisingly he wore casual clothes. He wore a black shirt that had a blue dragon drawn at the back and extending a little bit to the front. The black shirt had made Toushiro's snow coloured hair stand out more and made him dazzling as ever. He also wore jeans that had about 4 pockets or so and a black and white chequered arm warmer at his right arm. He looked amazingly handsome the way he dressed up and I couldn't help but whisper to myself; "Wow you seriously look great Toushiro."_

_Miraculously I think he had heard my soft voice since I noticed a slight blush crept upon his face as he said "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." I can't help but smile at the sight. It made him look so innocent and cute._

"_Yeah yeah" I replied chuckling at my snow haired friend. "So what did you want to talk about?" I continued, sitting at a park bench that was only a few feet away from us._

"_Well it's just that......" I heard him mumble. I just looked at him questionably and waited for him to continue what he was saying._

"_Tch how can I say this?" he said in a much clearer voice while shuffling his snow coloured hair with his right hand. "I kinda got this well feeling the last few weeks. It's like.....ugh..... I don't know. I guess I feel as though............ fine *sigh* Icanthelpbutfeelattractedtoyou." He continued with a soft voice and his face slightly blush again like before._

"_What?" I asked sounding shocked (and maybe a little hopeful) wanting to confirm if what I have just heard was correct. Is it me just thinking (well more like hoping) or is Toushiro telling me that............ it can't be can it? _

_He sat down beside me putting his elbow on his knees and his chin on the palm of his hand. "Well I don't know either but Kurosaki I think I.... well....." he said blushing harder. He looked straight in my eyes as he leaned in closer to me only a few inches away from my face. I could feel his warm breath touching my lips and it gave me good kind of shivers. As I saw him slowly opening his mouth to actually make sense of what he was saying his words were cut off by the feeling of a very strong reiatsu that shocked both of us. _

"_What the hell was that?!" I said surprised as I looked around us. Finally I saw an Arrancar slowly going down from the cloudless dark night. The Arrancar looked like a girl. She had long crimson red hair, green orb like eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with some white stripes in the arm and a black skirt that had a hint of white stripes in them as well that matched her top. She looked pretty but I could see that there was a hint of loneliness in her green orb like eyes._

"_Well looky here, I finally found you Toushiro." I heard her say chuckling and giving an evil smile directed at us (or maybe just Toushiro). _

"_You know her?" I asked Toushiro with confusion. _

"_Tch I guess you can say that." He said as he narrowed his eyes and swallows a pill that separated his soul from his gigia. "Get out of here" I heard him command the mod soul that was now in his gigia. Without hesitation, the mod soul followed and went to a place to hide._

"_Why are you here Andrea." my teal eyed friend yelled at the arrancar that was in front of us."Aw it seems like you don't want to see me here Shiro-chan." the red haired Arrancar that replied._

"_Hey who the hell is she Toushiro?" I practically yelled the question as I did not want to be out of place. As I said that I saw her green orb eyes glare at me that shook me a bit._

"_Hmmm are you letting random people call you by you first name now Shiro-chan." She said obviously talking about me. "Well for you information I am Shiro-chan's lover" she continued sounding proud and very happy. _

_I was surprised at what she has said. 'Toushiro's lover? That's impossible right?' I thought to myself feeling a jolt of pain in my chest. "Don't believe her Kurosaki." Toushiro said immediately as soon as he heard what the arrancar implied. "Ah hai" I answered back a little surprised by the sudden reaction that Toushiro had given off. _

_I saw her glare at me again and it made me shiver (bad one this time). It was like she was giving me death messages, telling me that I should leave or she'll kill me painfully and slowly._

"_I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANDREA!?" my little friend said sounding infuriated. "Hmm, how rude of you to shout at a lady Shiro-chan. I wonder what the people in soul society have done to you when I was away to make you this bad-mannered." She said still giving me horrible death glares. "*sigh* Oh well I'll just have to teach you manners again. After I have dispatched you from the human world and soul society." she continued_

_At a blink of an eye she was already at Toushiro's back and immediately swung her Zanpaktou at Toushiro. Luckily he sensed her presence fast enough to block it with his own. _

"_Kurosaki back away." I heard him command me. "but...." I said wanting to reason out with him and fight beside him. "Back away __**now**__ Kurosaki!" I heard him shout. As I noticed his eyes that had a hint of sadness and were pleading me to leave, I immediately backed away but near enough to see what is happening. _

"_Arigatou Kurosaki." I heard him whisper. I felt a cold air run by me as I heard those words. It made me worry very much._

_As I backed away I saw Toushiro look straight into the arrancar's eyes a hint of sadness in them. "Why would you want to kill me?" Toushiro asked with a soft voice that I almost didn't hear._

_I heard her chuckle wickedly as she said; "Easy so that we may be together at Huecco Mundo __**forever**__." She emphasised the word forever as she pushed Toushiro away with force using her Zanpaktou._

_That seriously made me furious and at the same time made me want to fight her but as the look on Toushiro's eyes flash across my mind it made me rethink of what I was going to do. In the end I chose to wait a little bit longer hoping that nothing bad will happen._

"_Tch you weren't like this before Andrea you were different. You were kind and gentle, what happened?" I heard Toushiro asked still on guard and the sadness in his voice was obvious. _

"_I was left alone. Everyone went away....nobody cared......and well I don't want that to ever happen again" the red haired Arrancar said as tears fell from her eyes._

"_but I guess I wouldn't worry anymore cause you're gonna let me kill you right Toushiro?" She said wiping her tears away while smiling devilishly. _

_She quickly flash stepped towards Toushiro, swinging her Zanpaktou again. Toushiro blocked it like before but this time he was the one that pushed her back. _

"_Gomenasai Andrea, I'm not dying soon. My mission has still yet to be fulfilled" he said seeming very serious. 'hhhmm I wonder what his mission is?' I asked myself with much curiosty._

"_Well then I have bring you to Huecco Mundo by force." Andrea said as she held up her hand open in the air. Then soon she directed it at Toushiro with a red light forming in the palm of her hand._

"_Cero!" I heard her shout as she launched the red huge energy ball towards Toushiro._

_Toushiro, who was off guard, got hit by the cero and sent him flying to the slide in the park. "Toushiro!!!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards him. As I reached him I helped him stand up. He was coughing out a small amount of blood. _

"_Tch what the fuck's wrong with you?!" I told her as I saw Toushiro's present condition. "You wouldn't know how I feel. You wouldn't know what it would be like to loose someone precious to you." She said as a response to what I have said._

_That seriously made me irritated. 'ME NOT KNOWING WHAT THE SADNESS OF LOOSING A PERSON FEELS LIKE!' I couldn't hold my anger much longer, so I charged towards her. _

_It sent her flying only in a short distance at the force I inflicted on her. Shortly enough she got on her feet again and wiped the small trickle of blood along her check. "Tch you a nuisance" I heard her say staring at me with those green orb like (deadly) eyes. _

'_Is she trying to piss me off?' I thought to myself, a vein popping out from my head."*sigh* Why do I have to put up with such a weakling? Get out of my way. Your preventing me to reach my goal." I heard her say, shrugging me off. 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!' I thought out loud. K maybe calling me a nuisance is still ok but calling me a __**weakling**__. Tch this girl is really asking for trouble. _

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" I shouted out loud slashing my sword in the air releasing a crescent moon shaped tangible energy towards the red headed arrancar. I was so shocked when she easily deflected it. _

"_Is that all you've got?" I heard her whisper, now behind me. As I turned around I felt her stab my stomach with her hand. "AAAAHHH!!!" I screamed in pain. _

"_Kurosaki!" I heard Toushiro call out my name in a sad, surprised and frightened voice. "Hmmm interesting. You have a nice past." She said looking amused. As she took her hand out from my stomach, I saw her lick the blood from my body of her finger. "Teme" I said not quite sure if she had heard me. _

_As she walked towards Toushiro I tried my hardest to stand up. I tried and charge at her again swinging my sword to slice her in half, but my eyes just widened in shock as I saw her change her form. She looked exactly like my mom and I couldn't dare force myself to hurt the figure._

"_Tch, I guess you really are a weakling." I heard her say before she slashed my right shoulder. She slashed her blade at me from my shoulder to my left waist. I fell down immediately as soon as she had slashed me not even having the energy to scream._

_My eyes were half lidded and I was breathing hard. I could have only seen blackness around me but then I think I heard someone scream my name out loud like before and it has made my senses a little clearer. The scream I heard sounded like the scream I had made when my mom died in front of me. It was full of fear of loosing someone. It was something I never actually wanted to hear again. _

_I tried to at least lift myself up a bit to see who screamed my name but when I slightly lifted myself up I saw Toushiro crash down from the sky._

'_So they were fighting! And Toushiro actually lost!' I thought as I saw the unconscious little taichou laid down in front of me._

"_Hihi, you are very close to you death now Shiro-chan soon we will be together. And to make sure you don't remember anything much that has happened I injected a drug on you that will take affect when you wake up." I heard her say looking happy and entirely please. "Hmmm wonder why I'm actually telling you this even if I know you can't hear me." She continued. "nya oh well. No matter now to finish my job...."_

"_BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!" I shouted out loud as a cloud of smoke surround me and in a second I was already in a different clothing. "Ooohhh interesting so you have a bankai." She said turning back to face me her evil smile not disappearing._

_Getting seriously irritated by her, having no more willpower to hold my deep furry, I ran my fingers across my face making my hallow mask appear._

"_What the hell are you?" she said shocked as she saw the hallow mask that had appeard instantly in my face. I didn't say anything, she didn't actually need to know anything. I quickly shunpo over to her cutting her left arm completely. _

_She screamed in pain as blood poured out from her. "Damit" I heard her curse as she cough out blood and fell on her knees. In a second she stepped back away from me but I instantly chased her. As I swung my sword she blocked it with her own trying her hardest. _

"_I'm not gonna die......not yet" She said in short breathes. I didn't care what she said and just ignored it. Anger taking over me and the will to protect the one I loved, I uncaringly pronounced the words that will sent her flying and may even sent her to her grave; "kuroi getsuga." With that she flew from a distance out of my sight._

_As I thought it was over I instantly rushed towards Toushiro's side. I shook him a bit while calling out his name. I didn't receive any response. With worry I lifted him bridal style and went to Uruhara's shop and asked him to open a door to soul society. He instantly followed my request and less than half an hour we were already at Seireitei. 4__th__ squadrants where already at the end of the gate waiting for us. 'Uruhara must of told them.' I thought handing Toushiro to one of the squadrants._

_I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to keep him in my arms until he wakes. I wanted to be the first one he sees with his teal orb eyes. But sadly I had a feeling it wouldn't come true as I slowly lost my own consciousness._

_When I woke up the injuries in my body were healed and the pain I have felt physically was gone. The first this I have done after I woke up was to see Toushiro's condition. I saw him there sleeping like a baby. He was very cute and looked very innocent. Sadly the bandages in some parts of his body and the wounds he had in his face have left me to a worried state._

_Then when he actually woke up I felt joy within me. But then knowing he doesn't remember anything left me to feel a lot of pain(emotionally). I blamed myself for what had happened. If I could've gone bankai sooner this wouldn't of happened and he would still be safe._

_End of flashback_

Until now I still blame myself for what had happened to my friend. The most important person for me. The person who I wanted to protect the most. I sighed in frustration when we were already in front of Matsumoto's room.

* * *

K peeps don't worry about the next chapter I'm working on it but it might take a while since god our social and math teacher are flooding us with

damn project. well I'd be releasing the new chapter of love struck too about next week so stay tuned. oh yeah don't forget to R&R. Im okay with

flaming i guess


	5. worried

K guys I am so done and kyaa field trip tomorow pls pray for me to be safe. thank you guys yeah I'm not sure if this rules cause well think its sucks again like always

* * *

**Lost Memories**

**Ichigo's POV**

When we have reached Matsumoto's room I knocked at the door and called out to her.

"Matsumoto where here and ready."

"Just wait a few more minutes." She said with her normal happy voice.

"Hurry up god damit."

'_ok.......why does woman take so long to prepare to go out?' _I asked myself. '_Seriously what are they doing it's not like their doing something utterly complicated, I mean jeez all they gotta do is change their clothes and brush their hair right? I sighed in irritation thinking I'm glad I was born a guy so I wouldn't think everything may revolve around beauty. But I'm serious many girls think of beauty too much, I mean c'mon I had a classmate once and.....'_

"Hey Kurosaki-san are you ok?" I suddenly heard Toushiro say cutting my train of thoughts.

Catching me surprise I quickly answered.

"Huh, what do you mean Toushiro?"

"W-w-ell i-i-t's j-just that...." he stuttered.

I just looked at him and waited for him to answer me. His head was starring down at the wooden floor and he was somehow playing with his index fingers like a little girl.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

'_Sh-should I tell him I'm worried about him. I want to but why can't I? What's this feeling I have? It's like I don't want him to know.'_ I thought as I felt his hazelnut eyes stare at me and only me. My heart began beating so fast as I imagine his beautiful and genuine eyes gaze at me.

Wait...beautiful and genuine .....why am I saying this? I only met this guy once and..........waahhh my head hurts.

"Hey Toushiro so....what do you mean?" I heard him ask me again.

When I lifted my head and looked at him I saw a worried look on his face as his hazelnut eyes stared at me with concern. I felt shock when he looked at me like that.

'_Am I really special to this orange hair beauty in from of me?' _I asked myself.

Not wanting to see the sad and concerned face of the substitute shinigami I told him that I was worried for him.

"Well Kurosaki-san I-I'm just worried about you so I'm asking if you are alright."

When I saw his shocked expression I regretted telling him I was worried I was a little embarrass saying it and was somehow expecting a laugh or insult from the orange hair teen. I don't know why I was expecting thou, but I just did.

Gladly instead of a laugh or insult coming from Ichigo I felt a hand ruffle my hair, a smile directed at me and a sweet musical voice reassuring my worries.

**Ichigo's POV**

'_Wow Toushiro's actually worried. That's new.' _I thought to myself as he answered my question.

He looked embarrass after he had told me that he was worried. I wasn't surprise he was embarrassed though. I mean c'mon this is the Hitusgaya Toushiro it would be much weirder if he didn't get embarrass (even if he did loose his memories.

"Hey don't worry Toushiro I'm just fine" I told him trying to calm his worries.

"If you say so Kurosaki-san." He replied with an innocent bright smile.

Seriously he seems so different when he lost his memory. His not that cocky, arrogant, stiff, cold work-a-holic kid from before.

I chuckled at the thought. I was very sure if he was his old self nad knew how I actually think of him I will be frozen to dead in a split second.

"Hey is there anything funny from what I said Kurosaki-san?" he asked pouting like a child.

God he looked so damn cute. "Hey don't worry Toushiro I'm not laughing at you. I just think you're cute whether you pout or smile." I told him the truth.

I saw a blush crept upon his face as he looked away after hearing my compliment.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

'_Me cute! Really?!' _I asked myself as I quickly looked away embarrass and hiding the blush that was slowly forming in my face.

"I-I'm not c-cute." I said denying his compliment.

I heard the orange hair teen chuckle more.

"You're wrong Toushiro, you really are cute." I heard him say again with much confidence.

My blush darkened as the compliment registered in my head.

"Whatever." I said sounding colder than I intended.

K why did I coldly say that anyway....I didn't mean that.

The silence after that was killing me. Was he mad or disappointed because I coldly replied.

When I turned my head to look at the shinigami's face instead of seeing an angry look, which was what I was expecting, I saw a smirk plastered in his tanned beautiful face.

Ok something in my guts where telling me it was annoying but for some reason I don't know why. My thoughts were easily disrupted by the voice of the orange haired teen.

"Some things really never change and some attitudes will never disappear will they" he said

What do you mean Kurosaki-san?" I asked curiously

"Oh it's nothing. You shouldn't mind it Toushiro. It isn't important anyway." He told me

**Ichigo's POV**

'_Wow how cold haha old things will never die easily would they?' _I thought to myself after hearing the cold reply of the little ice captain.

When I accidentally spoke my thoughts aloud the little ice captain looked curious and asked me what I meant. I told him it wasn't important so he should ignore it.

Instead of listening to me he kept asking me what I meant. He never stopped requesting for me to tell him what I have meant but I just kept saying the same thing. I never thought the taichou could be a curious cat.

"C'mon Kurosaki-san what did you mean?!" he asked in a childish manner.

He was already close to me (6 inches to be exact) and with puppy dog eyes pleading to tell him an explanation to my comment. Ok seriously he's acting like a curious cat. Didn't he know curiosity killed the cat? Wait he might know about it but couldn't remember.

"Hehe I'm serious Toushiro it's nothing important so don't mind it." I told him trying to stop him from asking him so many times.

"I don't believe you"

"I'm serious Toushiro I really am telling the truth it's nothing important."

Just then we heard Matsumoto's door open and her expression seem so blissful.

"K now guys stop that lovers quarrel and let's go shop!" I heard Matsumoto say as we blushed at what she implied.

"Tch you shouldn't tease people you know Matsumoto" I said still blushing.

"Aaaww but its very fun haven't you teased anyone before yet Ichigo?"

"Tch I hate you"

"How sweet Ichigo I love you too."

"*sigh* so were are we going well shop anyway?" I asked her trying to forget about what she said.

"Well I asked permission if we could go to the human world and they agreed." She said happily.

"You serious they actually agreed!"

"yeah they said he might remember some things there and something about you extending your stay at soul society is not allowed"

"Hehe they still remember that do they? Oh well then shall we go?"

"Hai and we're using taichou's money for shopping! Is that alright with you Hitsugaya-taichou?" she asked with a sheepish smile plainted in her face.

"Ah well ok, there's no problem." I heard Hitsugaya said his blush still visible

"Then let's go!" Matsumoto said with excitement.

"You know Matsumoto you are so dead if he remembers this." I whispered to the blond lady who's using her own captain as a bank.

"If he remembers Kurosaki.....if" she said winking at me and emphasising the word if.

"*sigh* Whatever. Just don't ask me to back you up if Toushiro remembers."

"Remember the if Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah yeah"

'_she is so dead'_ I thought to myself while I grabbed Toushiro and asked him to follow me. He just slightly nodded with his head still down looking at the floor.

'_He still must be embarrassed about what Matsumoto said.' _I thought

"Hey Toushiro" I called out to him. As soon as he lifted his head and asked 'what' I lifted him up, carried him bridal style and used shunpo to go to the gate that connects soul society to my world.

"Ah hey Kurosaki-san why are you carrying me!" I Heard Toushiro say as he blushed a crimson red.

I just chuckled at the red faced taichou and said.

"Cause I'm pretty much sure that you forgot how to use shunpo."

"Hn." Was his soft reply.

Soon enough we have reached our destination (well at least the gate connecting soul socity and the human world.)

* * *

Wow loneger than I expected what do you think? ah who cares just pls review god I have a period and its the 3rd day on the field trip wahhh no physical activities allowed *cries*

*sniff* *sniff* I will be so better guys if you review so pls do so so I wont cry anymore.


	6. Important notes

**This is very important so read!!!!!and review seriously even if you dont have your own account**

**Lost memories Important note**

**Read if you want me to continue my story!!!**

**Everyone this is very important. **

**If you still want me to continue my story then say so but if nobody replies to this**

** then I will never continue this story until someone replies. **

**I don't want to well make this story just so nobody would read.  
**


	7. Karakura town

**Wow guys thanks very much for reviewing. nya sorry for taking long to update but *Sigh* high school hates me. and yeah, nya if its bad im sorry remember I am just a frist year 12 year old. Well here is my chapter 6 hope you enjoy^^**

**

* * *

Lost Memories**

**Ichigo's POV**

It wasn't long until we reached my Karakura town. We landed at Urahara's shop like we always do.

"Woohhooo shopping here we come!" Matsumoto yelled as she skipped outside the gate.

"Hey wait for us Matsumoto!" I yelled at our blond friend making her stop in her tracks.

As she turned around and look back at us she just smiled sheepishly as she saw me carrying Toushiro bridal style.

"Aaaww you two look so sweet together." Matsumoto said teasing both of us which made me and Toushiro blush a dark shade of red

"Just shut up Matsumoto. I told her looking the other way to hide my blushed face. "You know I'm doing this because Toushiro doesn't know how to use shunpo." I added

"She's right Ichigo, both of you do look good together" a familiar voice teased.

"Tch just shut up too Yoruichi-san." I yelled as I faced the goddess of flash and as my face showed a crimson red blush.

"Aaaww is that a blush on the strawberry's face. Wow I don't believe it." She continued teasingly.

Before I could answer her I heard a click of a camera and a bright flash shot at us.

"Ah Urahara-san!" I yelled noticing the black and silver camera he was holding.

"Ho ho ho, this would be a good picture to send you friends Kurosaki-kun, and a good black mailer." I heard him say as he opened a red fan and covered his lower face with it.

"Tch aho…..hey I'll drop you here now Toushiro." I said as I slowly and cautiously put him down on the floor.

"Ah thanks Kurosaki-san" I heard him say softly and shyly.

"No problem…. Now Urahara-san" I said as I cracked my knuckles, glare at himn and give him an evil smile. "Give me the camera and no one gets hurt" I continued not removing the evil smile from my face.

"Ooohh Yoruichi save me from the scary Ichigo." he said as he hid behind the purple haired girl.

"Hey you brought this upon yourself Urahara so leave me out of it." Yoruichi said, walking away from Urahara.

"Now you gonna give me the camera or not?" I threatened him, unsheathing my Zanpaktou.

"Well let me think about it…." Before he could continue I shot him my famous getuga tenshou that sent him flying and broke his camera.

"Nooo!!!! My beautiful camera!" I heard him scream as he gaines consciousness.

"Haha, hey Kurosaki-kun don't you think that was too harsh?" Matsumoto said slightly chuckling at the sight of the crying Urahara

"Tch he asked for it and for my opinion he deserves it." I said finishing wrapping back my Zangetsu.

"If you say so but you made a certain boy who lost him memories totally shocked." She said as she pointed behind my back

What do you…..oh shit I forgot." I said turning back to see the shock expression of Toushiro.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

'_Why am I blushing so hard' _I thought to myself.

I slightly slapped both my cheeks to get a hold of myself and it worked. But as soon as I snapped out of my embarrassment, I saw a bright cresent moon like energy hit the person who took a picture of us.

'_What the hell was that?!' _I asked myself as my eyes widened in shocke and my mouth slightly gap.

"Ah hey Toushiro you ok?" I hear Ichigo ask.

"Cool! What was that just now? It was totally awesome. Can you teach me how to do it?!" I practically yelled enthusiastically. I can't help it thought it looked totally cool and I wanted to do something like that as well.

As I heard Ichigo and Matsumoto laugh at my sudden outburst I slightly blush as I thought of what I actually said.

"Well Toushiro you can do it with this." he said as he tossed a sheathed sword at me. I instinctly (yeah yeah I know there isn't such a word but eh live with it please) caught it and looked at it closely.

"Wow is this mine?" I asked as I removed the sword from its sheath.

"Yeah it's yours Hitsugaya-taichou. It's your Zanpaktou." I heard the blond girl say.

"Cool!" I said a loud as I smiled and admired the beautiful sword I held.

'_**Hello young master have you remembered me?'**_a voice said.

"Hey guys did you here that?" I asked Ichigo and Tangiku-san

"Heard what exactly?" they replied together

'_**There is no one else who can hear me young master. You are the only soul who could hear me because I am but only inside your head.'**_I heard the voice speak again.

'_Does that mean you're just my imagination?' _I asked as I closed my eyes to concentrate on the voice.

'_**Hahaha, I am not just a figment of your imagination young one. I am the spirit inside your Zanpaktou.' **_He said as he slightly laughed.

'_Oh you mean the sword I have. Wait so does that really mean I can do that thingy Kurosaki-san did! If that's so yehey.'_

'_**Yes you are correct young master. All you need to do is call out my name.'**_

'_K then what is your name?'_

'_**I have been trying my best to tell you since a while ago master but it seems like you have yet to hear me.'**_

'_Aaaawww seriously….. darnit.' _I said as I pouted inwardly.

'**Don't worry my young master, I am sure that soon you may hear my name. but for now we shall just talk and I am just saying master you could call me anytime you want if you need help.'**

'_Ah is that so then thank you um……my icy friend.' _I said not actually sure what to call him.

'_**Hahaha, that is not much of a bad nickname for now young master. Now it is time for you to go, I have taken much of your time already. Good bye' **_

An with that said the cold voice had disappeared and silence was once again inside my head. But I noticed before the voice had vanished I had a glimpsed of a blue dragon inside my head that was surrounded with cold icy air. The dragon looked very majestic. Powerful and amazing I couldn't get it off my mind.

'_hhmm maybe that's where I got his sudden nickname.' _

"Hey Toushiro you alright?" I heard Kurosaki-san ask.

"Ah yeah I am….I just well thought of something." I replied as I recalled the dragon inside my head.

"well then if your ok let's go, Urahara-san has your gigia ready and my body as well." He said as his warm comforting hands held my oddly cold ones.

"Wow your hands are really warm Kurosaki-san." I whispered as I held his hands tightly.

"Huh did you just say something Toushiro."

"Ah…well….I….um… what's a gigia?" I asked changing the topic and hiding the blush that has crept upon my face.

"Ah well it's a body like um figure that you where so that people with low spirit energy may see you. It's kinda being like a normal human."(hehe sorry bad at explaining.)

"Oh I think I get it." I said as I saw the so called gigia.

It wasn't hard to put on so it took us less than a minute before we left.

"Well thanks for your help Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san." I heard Kurosaki say as he bid his farewell.

"K be safe now you three." Urahara-san replied just as he said that I felt a shiver run through my whole body. I felt a bad presence in this world like how I felt the last time in my room. I got worried but then the warm gentle hand of Ichigo comforted me and it took away all my worries.

* * *

**Nya so wat ja think people is it good enough? haha sorry if they're still not in da shopping mall but when they do get there I'm seriuos you're gonna laugh at what Matsumoto asks Toushiro to wear hahahaha well Review pls because I kinda dont want to make a story if I think people arent readin**


End file.
